Inuyasha: The Next Generation
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the next generation of Inuyasha. Family fluff, minor ooc. (Discontinuing)
1. Chapter 1

**These are just a collection of one-shots and a bit mix of AU for the next generation of Inuyasha. Pairings included: InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxRIn, SangoxMiroku. Rated T for language and violence in some future chapters. Feel free to leave me ideas in the reviews for more one-shots! Takes place in Animeverse since I have not read the Manga yet.**

 **Summary of the prompt: Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's daughter. However, Inuyasha worries things will go wrong during Kagome's pregnancy or when the time comes and she goes into labor.**

 **Prompt: Haruka**

It was a bright warm morning in the Feudal Era of Japan. The sun shining it's warm light upon the life bestowed within the world, the birds singing their morning song while they danced along the sky. A foreign village laid upon the land as every single villager around town went to their normal day to day labor. But this was not your average village you would normally view. For it had not only humans but demons living in it as well. A village where humans and a few special demons put their differences aside to live a life they wanted to live rather than face other powerful enemies of their existence.

A hanyou in a red kimono, and white dog ears, white hair, and amber colored eyes walked towards his home where he knew that his start of his new life has begun. Her slid open the door to his home where his beloved had greeted him.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Morning Kagome," Inuyasha replied kneeling down by Kagome to kiss her.

Kagome got up to put on her clothes and go outside to do her daily herb collecting. She felt a sudden unease hit her stomach as if she ate something she didn't intend to eat. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she rushed over to find a bucket to throw her vomit from within her body in.

"You alright there Kagome? You're not sick are you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded while looking back at him with a pale colored face.

"I-I'll be f-fine honestly," Kagome stuttered. She felt her energy inside her drain out as she walked slowly towards Inuyasha.

"You don't look too good either," Inuyasha said touching Kagome's forehead incase her body temperature suddenly increased. Kagome got up once again rushing over to the bucket to throw more vomit within it.

"Why don't you rest here for today. I'll go and get Kaede for help," Inuyasha said as he rushed out of their home.

….

Kaede was the head priestess of the village. She opened the door to Kagome's home as she examined her health and body. But Kagome had consistently vomited during Kaede's visit. Kaede then assumed she probably ate something terrible that had caused her to be sick and that she should feel better in a few hours. But that was not the case. Over three weeks have passed and Kagome was getting these morning sicknesses every morning. She even had constant cravings on greens and fish.

Inuyasha, who was concerned about these odd occurrences with Kagome, constantly asked someone to check upon her to make sure a sudden disease has not hit her. From Kagome's friend Sango's point of view, Sango had finally solved the case behind Kagome's consistent morning sicknesses and cravings. And it was not what Inuyasha and Kagome had expected.

"Kagome, it appears that you are _pregnant_. These kinds of things are normal for pregnant women to face during pregnancy. These will stop after the child is born," Sango explained.

Kagome's ears rung and her eyes were wide as she heard Sango's conclusion. She was going to have Inuyasha's child. Their child.

"Wow! I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl! Or maybe a half demon or human. Either way, I'm so happy!" Kagome cried of joy, as she stood upon on her feet pacing back and forth excitedly.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, felt the same, but another feeling within him. An uneasy feeling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said noticing the concerned look on his face. She walked over to him as she sat right next to him wondering what could be bothering him.

"The thing is, the baby could be half demon which are much more difficult to birth than ordinary human babies. Mother told me it was pretty painful for her," Inuyasha replied sorrowfully.

"Is that all you're afraid of? Me going through the same pain as your mother?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"That's not all. I was at a young age when my mother passed away. I never met my old man either. And to tell you the truth, I'm afraid our child's going to suffer the same fate I did."

Kagome was not sure about what to say. Inuyasha could be right when the time comes and their child is born. Things could happen especially if it's unexpected. The two didn't speak for the rest of the day as Kagome thought and thought about what Inuyasha had said.

"In my era, there's usually special treatment when pregnant women go into labor. I wonder how it's going to go in an era like this," Kagome said to herself as she walked along a stream.

"I can't believe he's this worried so soon. I could ask Sango even if she's human."

….

Sango had explained everything she went through during pregnancy that made Kagome feel much better. There were still good ways to safely give birth in an era like this.

"That makes me feel a lot better, but I wonder if Inuyasha's still worried that we'll never live to raise our child," Kagome added.

"That's a normal thing for parents to feel sometimes. The fact that I was going to have twins made me really nervous about raising them. Then I soon realized it was all going to be okay and there should be nothing to worry about. Miroku and I were going to do everything in our power to raise our family," Sango replied.

"I see. Thanks Sango!" Kagome replied running off back to her home.

….

Kagome had explained everything Sango had told her to Inuyasha.

"We're a pretty powerful group of people Inuyasha. Nothing can get past us now that we've all moved on from the past."

"You're right Kagome. I guess I kept on focusing on the past rather than enjoying our future together," Inuyasha replied sitting beside Kagome.

"The past is all beside us. Let's just concentrate on our child. The one we'll promise to raise and protect. The one we'll love with all of our hearts."

 **9 Months Later….**

It was a spring evening after a long nine months of pregnancy for Kagome. She knew she was going to be due very soon.

"Come on Lady Kaede! We have to hurry! Kagome's going to give birth soon!" squealed an urgent young girl's voice.

"Be patient my dear Rin!" Kaede said half exhausted while being pulled by Rin's small two hands.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku at? They're going to miss the baby!" asked a small fox demon hopping up and down.

"They're at work. Don't worry Shippo, they'll arrive sooner or later to meet Kagome's baby!" Sango chuckled picking up her two twin girls while carrying her son on her back.

Kaede and Rin got to work as soon as Kagome went into labor. It did not take too long as expected and the baby had arrived safely with Kagome in good health. Cries of the baby was heard as Kagome's eyes watered of joy.

"It's a girl. You've done well Kagome," Kaede complimented, as she and Rin gently dipped the child in a warm tub of water.

"Wow look how cute those ears are!" Rin squealed gazing into the small ebony ears on the child. Rin carefully wrapped the baby in a white cloth and slowly walking it over to Kagome for her to comfort.

"Hello, I'm your mother," Kagome smiled holding the child in her arms. "Wait until Papa gets here! He'll be very joyed to see you!"

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking along the trail carrying four large barrels of rice behind them.

"How many more demons can we slay? All I ever need is a break for once," Miroku sighed to himself in distress. "Say Inuyasha, isn't your child going to arrive soon?"

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened knowing he nearly forgot about the child. The one he'll soon be the father of.

"Damn it you're right Miroku we gotta hurry!"

….

Inuyasha hurried to Kaede's house due the new scent he could track leading towards her house. The scent of the child. His child. He slid open the door to find Kagome and a baby half demon girl with ebony hair and ebony dog ears asleep in Kagome's arms along with a bit of company.

"Inuyasha, come and hold your daughter," Kagome smiled handing the child over to Inuyasha who sat beside Kagome feeling the warmth of the child he held in his arms. The child moved slightly as she opened her amber eyes gazing into Inuyasha's.

"She has your eyes Inuyasha. And your ears," Kaede complimented. Inuyasha however was speechless upon holding the child. He felt a warm sensation between the him and the child as if he were proud to finally be a father.

"She's…...beautiful," Inuyasha breathed as the child continued staring at him wondrously.

"And she's ours," Kagome smiled.

A shadow loomed over Inuyasha's face while he smiled. He never wanted to let go of the baby.

"Inuyasha?"

Shippo ran over in front of Inuyasha and the baby to examine his sudden change in mood.

"Whoa you gotta look at those drops!" Shippo exclaimed as Inuyasha looked up wiping water filling his eyes. But it was not sorrowful tears, but tears of joy.

"That's about the third time he's ever cried. Only this time, it's not sad," Shippo stated.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha half trembled and growled.

"You must be really joyed to have her Inuyasha," Sango smiled.

"And there was nothing to worry about after all. Kagome and the baby is fine after all of that concern you've had for the past nine months," Miroku added.

"I guess everyone was right to not worry about a thing. I guess I was too concerned about the past haunting my future," Inuyasha replied as his child cooed in his arms.

"What are you going to name her?!" Rin asked excitedly.

"Hmmm," Kagome said thinking for a moment as she looked at the baby, then noticing the view outside. It was a warm evening with pink flowers on trees blossoming. The pink had glowed within the night as the petals floated within the air dancing wistfully with the breeze.

"It is the spring season after all. A very lovely season," Sango said thinking along with Kagome.

"Look at all of the flowers!" Rin exclaimed watching the petals float within the air.

"How about…...Haruka? It means spring flower," Kagome suggested as she watched the flowers blow through the wind.

"It will signify she was born in spring which brought a lot of flowers this year," Miroku said.

"I like that name too. Haruka….." Inuyasha smiled looking back down on Haruka, his daughter.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that the start of their family was right now. And nothing bad could possibly happen between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Haruka's Adventure**

 **Summary for the prompt: Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome are desperately looking for a sitter for their children and unfortunately no one seems to be free. Miroku decides to stand in while everyone else is gone. When he doesn't keep a close eye on everyone, Haruka ends up wandering off into a forest all by herself. With Inuyasha being able to pick up her scent, he can easily find her. But on the night of the new moon, it will be a completely different story.**

 **OC's in This Chapter**

 **Haruka (Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter) age two**

 **Midori (Sango and Miroku's daughter) age six**

 **Misaki (Twin of Midori) age six**

 **Akio (younger brother of Midori and Misaki) age four**

No one. Absolutely no one was free to watch the children. Sango wanted to go and visit her brother but thought the journey would be too much for her to handle all of her children. Kagome was traveling as well to see an old friend of hers and felt the same as Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku had another far village to travel to. Rin still appeared to be too young to do the job and was busy visiting Sesshomaru. Kaede was the complete opposite of Rin. Shippo too, still appeared too young, but he had to be off to take the Fox Demon Exam.

"Damn it, we're never going to find anyone," Inuyasha growled.

"We've got to find someone to watch over the kids," Sango sighed.

Miroku, the mysterious and lecherous walked right into the picture as he humbly offered his services.

"I humbly offer my services to watch over all of the children."

"Miroku, don't you have a job or something to do with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I could use some kind of a break for once and awhile. I'll be spending some quality time with the kids!" Miroku replied.

"I can handle the demon on my own. I'll be able to pick up it's scent and slay it before it does any damage," Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure you can handle all four young kids?" Sango asked. Haruka was the youngest amongst the children and she tends to wander where her feet take her.

"It'll be fine Sango. It's not like we have more kids than Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku replied, as Sango rolled her eyes as if he really can't handle it.

"You've got to keep a very close eye on Haruka. You know how she tends to wander aimlessly all the time!" Sango exclaimed.

Haruka not too long ago had an incident when wondering around the village. She was chasing a butterfly while being unaware of her surroundings and she almost fell into a flowing river with a strong current. Luckily, Rin was there to stop her and prevent her from drowning before things would get much worse. This scared the heck out of Kagome and Inuyasha giving them more of a lesson to watch Haruka more carefully in the future.

"Sango does have a point there," Inuyasha growled. "Anyways I gotta get going very soon."

"You seem to be in a hurry Inuyasha," Kagome said to find him already gone. "Well, take care Miroku since you're one of the only ones available. Inuyasha should be back in a few hours. Sango and I will probably take a day or two."

"Don't worry. Your daughter is under my careful watch!"

…..

" _I was so wrong to volunteer for this job!"_

"Papa come on! Let's play something!" Miroku's daughter Midori (who wore a green kimono) begged.

"Now, now Midori, I also have to keep an eye on Haruka," Miroku replied.

"Why do you always have to watch her?" Midori's twin Misaki groaned.

"Because, Haruka is still a very young girl. She doesn't fully understand her surroundings yet. Just like you," Miroku explain as the two twins.

"Maybe we can play with her and it will teach her!" Misaki squealed in excitedly.

"Come here Haruka! Let's braid your hair!" Midori said to Haruka who turned to the twins. The twins took her to a soft green meadow with tall grass and flowers surrounding the area. Miroku kept watch nearby the girls as he sat on a hill peacefully.

"Pretty flowers!" Haruka exclaimed running towards the daisies lying on the ground.

"Stay here Haruka! You don't want to get lost do you?" Midori asked quickly grabbing Haruka's had.

"I think she loves those daisies! Let's make a tiara for her!" Misaki added.

The twins and Haruka all gathered all the daisies they could find as they all held handfuls in their hands. As the girls were about to get started on Haruka's hair, the twins suddenly saw their father running towards them frantically.

"Girls, is Akio with you?" Miroku asked them half calm and frantic.

"No. We thought he was with you," Midori replied.

"Is he lost?" Misaki added.

" _Damn! Sango didn't say Haruka wasn't the only one to wonder off!"_ Miroku growled to himself in his head. "Alright girls, we've got to find him. Then you all can get back to playing."

Miroku and his daughters ran out of the meadow to search for Akio, the younger four year old brother of the twins. But they didn't realize they had forgotten something. Something important.

Haruka just sat and gazed at the blue sky and the cotton clouds swimming along the blue. She giggled as she laid down and gazed once more. She didn't know for how long she was laying there, but she gave a small sigh and sat up.

"Ruka bored," Haruka silently groaned. She looked around for wondrous things to do. Explore. She stood upon her small wobbly feet and and traveled through the distant plains of wherever the grass would take her. She watched the petals fall from the trees and fly on top of her burying her to the sacred ground of the earth.

"Pretty!" Haruka squealed throwing pink petals into the air. "Ruka loves flowers!"

She went wherever her small little feet could take her. Soon, tall trees and rich green leaves had appeared as Haruka began her little adventure in the forest.

Blue birds flew by as Haruka watched them sing their song. The birds had lead her to their nest where a batch of baby blues peeped out from their nest where their mother bird was greeted graciously to her home. They chirped as they begged for their food that was about to be served.

The mother leaned down on her children feeding them all their dinner as they all split and shared the worm. Haruka stared at the family of birds as they all cuddled in their nest tightly. She felt her stomach grumble after watching those birds eat the food.

"Ruka hungry," Haruka said to herself while putting her hands on her stomach. "Ruka will wait."

Haruka knew that someone would be able to feed her when she gets home. Home. She didn't know she was far from home already. Haruka glanced around to find herself alone. Twins weren't around. Nor was her Uncle Miroku. Or Granny Kaede. Or Auntie Sango. Or Auntie Rin. Or Shippo. Not even Mama and Papa. She thought about all the people in her life that cared for her and she completely forgotten about how worried they'll be if she doesn't come back.

"Ruka will go home," Haruka smiled as she looked around for a possible path. But she was in the middle of nowhere. Haruka didn't know how to use her senses fully as she started to feel a little anxious. No one was around to help her find her way. She continued looking around until she heard a noise from behind her. The sound of a stick cracking. She turned around to the source of the noise which was a brown majestic hare.

"Bunny rabbit!" Haruka exclaimed chasing after the hare as it hopped on where it's short legs could take it.

…..

It was several minutes, more like hours, for Miroku to find his runaway son. It was nearly sundown by the time he found Akio.

"Akio! There you are! Wait until your mother hears about this!" Miroku scolded at Akio, but was relieved at the same time as he picked him up in his arms.

"Papa….." Midori said in a tone that confused Miroku.

"What is it Midori?" asked Miroku.

"Haruka….she's not here," Misaki added but with a more guilty face.

Those words had wrung through Miroku's ears as he froze in place not knowing all this time, Haruka managed to slip herself away and sneak off somewhere to explore.

" _No! Inuyasha is going to kill me!"_

"Wha-...I thought she was with you when we went to go look for Akio!" Miroku exclaimed.

"We thought she was following us when we went to look for Akio, but she was gone when we looked back to find her. We felk like someone wasn't here when we started looking for Akio," Misaki explained guiltily.

" _This has got to be the worst day ever!"_ Miroku groaned in his head since he'll spend more hours looking for Haruka.

"Whoa look at that pretty sunset!" Midori exclaimed as Miroku nervously stood in place.

"Sunset! Girls, when did you notice Haruka disappeared?" Miroku asked.

"Right now. The last time we saw her was at the meadow," Misaki replied.

" _Oh lord. Things had gotten really worse. She could've slipped off a while ago meaning she could've been gone for…..hours!"_

…..

Haruka continued her journey along the forest as she lost track of that hare she was chasing. She looked at the orange flamed sun as it reached it's peak to nightfall. The orchestra of crickets started chirping, the owls hooting. Bats screeched and flew into the sky with their comrades. Wolves howled in the distance as they awaited their pack for an evening hunt. All of these sounds had rung in Haruka's ears as she felt them now at the side of her head. Her eyes were the color of Kagome's. She looked up in the sky only to find millions of twinkling stars.

"Moon not out. Ruka not a doggy," Haruka sighed as she looked around her surroundings. She knew once again, she was alone. Only this time, it was in the dark.

"Ruka scared. Ruka want Papa and Mama!" Haruka breathed nervously as she started to whimper. "Ruka wan' go home!"

" _What is she doing all alone out here at this late time? I've got to see."_

…..

"WHAT?!"

"Like I said…...the girls didn't know where she…" Miroku stuttered nervously.

"She was out there on her own for hours?! Damn it Miroku, something could happen to her on a night like this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can't track her! It's the night of the new moon. Both of us have lost our senses so it will take forever to find her!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, we'll send a search party to find her," Kaede said cooly.

…

"Ruka scared!" Haruka whimpered once more. She was no longer a hanyou, for the time being. She heard another sound behind her as she stayed in the position she was in. She was afraid to look behind this time. She slowly turned her body around to see something that surprised her. A rusty coated creature with pointy ears, a small fluffy tail and sharp teeth. She looked into the eyes of the creature, for it showed no intentions of doing her harm.

"Foxy!" Haruka smiled as she ran towards the fox. The fox only sniffed and stared at the young girl with it's calm eyes.

"Fluffy foxy!" Haruka pet it's warm coat as she giggled feeling less afraid now. The fox knelt down as it looked at Haruka telling her to ride his back.

"Ruka ride foxy!" Haruka squealed climbing on the fox's back. The foxy took off in the forest as Haruka riding on it's back. It suddenly stopped on it's trail as it growled pointing its nose to the direction behind it.

"I smell human blood! I shall devour the little helpless human!" hissed a raspy voice. The voice appeared itself as a demon bat with unsettling, nightmarish looks on it.

"RUKA SCARED!" Haruka screamed clinging onto the fox's silky fur for protection. The fox only flared back as Haruka felt a ring of heat surround the two. A ring of blue fire which appeared to be the fox's barrier.

"You fool! Give me that young human to devour, and I shall spare your life!" the demon bat hissed.

" _Never!"_ The fox leaped out of it's ring with Haruka on his back clinging tightly. His sheathed his claws and showed his teeth as he scratched and bit the demon with all of his power. The demon screeched as it blew into ashes and left Haruka and the fox unharmed.

" _Thank goodness I was here to protect her on time. Thank goodness she's safe too,"_ The fox said to himself as he looked at the small girl who was smiling and less afraid.

"Foxy save me," Haruka smiled as the fox nodded until he pointed his ears to the sounds of horses. He heard voices in the distance with the horses. He ran off to the sounds with Haruka riding on his back knowing that she'll be returned safe and sound. Stopping in the middle of a clearing, the fox knelt down letting Haruka carefully lift herself down.

" _Be safe little one."_

Haruka smiled as she turned around to hear the sound of clicks and clacks running right towards her. The fox turned back to the forest as Haruka stared at it's departure.

"HARUKA!"

"Papa!" Haruka smiled running towards Inuyasha who knelt down with his arms spread out wide for her to run into. Haruka felt warm arms embrace her body and her feet being lifted off of the ground.

"You scared me Haruka. Don't run off like that again young lady!" Inuyasha scolded while pressing Haruka to his chest tightly, and stroking her hair softly.

"Ruka sorry," Haruka smiled slightly.

"You're safe now my spring flower. You're safe."

"What a relief," Miroku sighed running his hand through his hair. Inuyasha glared at him like he did a very irresponsible job in the first place.

"Like we'll be trusting you to watch her again," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, the important thing is, we found her and she was well. She doesn't seem to be hurt either," Kaede implied.

"Yeah. Whatever," Inuyasha sighed still carrying Haruka with him.

Haruka peered from behind Inuyasha's shoulder and looked to see if her fox in shining armor was still there. There he stood in the clearing as blue fire surrounded him showing his true appearance. He looked like someone Haruka recognized, and someone her father knew very well. His green colored eyes gazed right into Haruka's as he winked his left eye and turned around to depart.

…

Kagome and Sango both stood where they were wide eyed as Miroku laughed nervously while Inuyasha glared. The four children in the meantime stayed close by.

"You lost both Akio and Haruka?!" Sango exclaimed angrily.

"It's….a long story eh heh heh!" Miroku laughed.

"I swear I'll never trust you again with Haruka," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm more relieved Haruka's alright. It was on the night of the new moon last night and who knows what could've happened to her?" Kagome asked.

Footsteps approached the gang. A boy with auburn hair, a tail behind him, and green eyes. Haruka glanced at the figure approaching them as she smiled and ran towards him.

"Foxy Shippo! Foxy Shippo save me from demon!" Haruka smiled hopping into Shippo's arms.

"Easy there Haruka," Shippo smiled as he carried her back to everyone.

"Wait….did she say you saved her?" Sango asked. Shippo nodded releasing Haruka and placing her gently on the ground.

"I was on my way back from the fox demon exam until I happened to see her wandering off in the forest. I'm sure you all heard about the demon bats around lately?" Shippo asked as everyone's bodies suddenly tensed. Demon bats were seen recently devouring humans lately and certain demon slayers available had to do the job.

"Luckily, I was there to protect her before it even touched her," Shippo finished.

"Damn. Haruka would've been…before I could even…..." Inuyasha said nervously holding on to Haruka who reached up for him.

"Thank you so much Shippo! I'm just glad she's safe," Kagome smiled while holding Shippo's two hands.

"Thanks! I just got promoted 5th rank!" Shippo smiled holding a piece of paper with his rank written on it.

"That makes me wonder, Shippo is getting stronger," Sango smiled as she and Kagome glanced at each other nodding and thinking the same thing.

"Shippo is a demon after all and he and Rin are getting older. Even if they still look young," Kagome added on.

Shippo stared back confused to death about what Kagome and Sango were talking about. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked nervous about what the women have to say.

"Uh, what's your point?" Shippo asked. Kagome and Sango both smiled knowing that they had found what they were looking for.

"Shippo, we understand how powerful you're getting. You and Rin are growing older by the minute. I believe we have found a new sitter for our children," Sango started as Shippo tensed himself in place.

"Who...is it?" Shippo asked.

"You of course!" Kagome smiled as Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha all yelled, "WHAT?!" at the same time.

"Are you sure about this Sango?" Miroku asked as Sango flared back.

"Like you did a fantastic job!" Sango hissed crossing her arms.

"Uh….I….well, you did save and all…." Inuyasha said hesitantly. He did after all, save his only child. Shippo only looked like he didn't want to do the job since he has more demon exams to take. And not to mention, the number of children he must watch. Especially if they wander off to dangerous places.

"I…." Shippo started hesitantly until Kagome and Sango replied happily taking that as a yes.

"Great! Since there are demon bats attacking certain villages, let's go slay them. Shippo, why don't you and RIn get started?" Kagome asked as she and the others started heading towards the exit of the village.

"You know what Shippo, I'll trust you on this. But if anything bad happens to Haruka and the other children, I swear I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said as Shippo gasped while angrily stomping the ground.

"See you later Shippo! You know the drill!" Sango smiled as the gang headed out setting for the next village.

"Wait, you're leaving now?! Don't just leave me with everyone!" Shippo shouted trying to escape and leave Rin with the job until he felt little hands grab around his body and tackling him to the ground.

"This has got to be the worst day ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a warning about a canon character death in the story. Please don't hate me ;n;.**

 **Prompt: Izumi/Farewell Rin**

 **Summary: Rin is expecting Sesshomaru's daughter until something terrible happens to Rin after she gives birth to their daughter Izumi. Can a daiyoukai like Sesshomaru truly shed tears for the first time?**

 **OC's in this chapter**

 **Izumi: Newborn daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin**

"I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I'm so excited to find out," Rin smiled rubbing her plump tummy. Rin was already nine months pregnant after being married to the Lord of The West two years ago.

"You'll be a great mother Rin," Kagome smiled as Rin giggled back.

"I betcha Haruka and the baby will become great friends in the future."

"Aren't you due very soon?" Kagome asked as Rin thought for a moment as she rubbed her stomach joyfully.

"Hmmmm. I think so," Rin replied smiling.

"Hey Kagome! Mind helping me over here?!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome glanced over to see Inuyasha struggling to get Haruka down from the tree.

"Haruka, get down here right now young lady!"

"I don't want to!" Haruka hissed sticking her tongue at her father.

"Haruka, you won't get anything to eat if you don't help your father out!" Kagome scolded.

"Fine," Haruka moaned climbing down the tree like everything was all her problem.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Sesshomaru's servant Jaken wailed as he ran frantically towards his master.

"I have no time to waste Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly to Jaken as Jaken slowly backed away, frightened by the cold tone in his master's voice.

" _No wonder why he's in such a hurry. He and Rin are expecting their first child very soon,"_ Jaken grumbled in his head continuing to follow Sesshomaru. " _But, he does have a right to be overly concerned. My lady Rin is only a mere human. Revived twice from the dead, but the second time was her last chance!"_

"When will my husband arrive?" Rin asked herself looking outside the window of her home in the village she lived in. Kagome walked in her home to check upon her health. Rin turned with a smile she was trying to force, but at the same time, she felt a cold, sudden pain hit her as she started to feel dizzy and fall to the ground.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted with worry as she ran over quickly to Rin's assistance, catching her before she hit the ground severely.

"Is everything alright?!" exclaimed Miroku as he ran inside the home.

"Rin, answer me! Are you okay?!" Kagome exclaimed along as she tried to nudge Rin to her consciousness. Rin's eyes started darkening as her head started to lean backwards. "Come on Rin, hang in there!"

"My….baby….is coming…" Rin weakly replied as she took deep breaths inhaling and exhaling. Sweat started to run down her face.

"Let's take her to Kaede, QUICKLY!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Miroku carefully lifted Rin up. They both carried her with their arms as they moved steadily towards Kaede's house.

"Sango, what's going on?" Shippo asked Sango.

"Rin's going to give birth to her baby soon. She doesn't look to good though," Sango replied as she rushed right behind Miroku and Kagome.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Sango's son Akio asked as he tugged on her skirt.

"Auntie Rin is going to have her baby soon. Now, I want you and your sisters to wait out here for me while Rin is busy. Will you do that for me?" Sango asked as her son nodded anxiously.

Rin was put onto a bed in Kaede's home as she started breathing heavily while sweating all over the place.

"It's going to be okay Rin. I can go back to my time and find what I need to help you cope with your strength," Kagome said.

"Do...do..you think I might have a sickness or something?" Rin asked.

"By the looks of it, yeah. You don't look normal," Miroku replied. "When Sango and Kagome gave birth, they didn't look as ill or weak as you. I don't know what's causing you to be like this, but maybe it's because you're giving birth to a half demon."

"But...Inuyasha is a demon isn't he?" Kagome asked Miroku as Miroku thought for a moment knowing Kagome had a point.

"Yes, but he is a half demon, and your daughter is part demon. Sesshomaru is a full fledged demon. That is what could possibly be the problem with Rin. Giving birth to a half demon from a full fledged demon is risky."

"Right, Inuyasha said his mother died giving birth to him, but she was revived by Inutaisho," Kagome explained.

"But if Rin dies, then maybe Sesshomaru can revive her!"

The only thing the two didn't know that Tessaiga can only revive people from the dead once. Rin was already revived once with the sword, but she ended leaving again. Sesshomaru's mother gave her only one more chance and she was revived once again. If the two had known this earlier, then the only hope would be Rin's survival.

…

Sesshomaru had arrived no later than he wanted to be. Shippo was waiting outside the home, sitting there with a worried look which concerned Sesshomaru.

"Where is Rin?"

"She's inside there. Not doing well. Kagome ran all the way back to her modern time and back to get what she needed to save Rin."

"Jaken, wait out here," Sesshomaru ordered as he made his way inside.

"Yes my Lord," Jaken replied. " _Oh, I hope Rin is okay! The looks of Shippo worry me!"_

"Sesshomaru, you've arrived!" Kagome exclaimed. "I tried to stop the pain, but Rin doesn't look too good! Do you have your Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru only stood in the entry with no response as Kagome was anxiously waiting for one. Everyone stood there wondering why he wasn't answering, or pulling out his sword.

"The Tessaiga can only bring back the life of someone once," Sesshomaru stated.

"Then let's use it! What are we waiting for?!" Sango exclaimed anxiously while holding down Rin. Rin looked pale, but she was in huge pain as she tried to hold it back. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the dog demon that had saved her life, and has been there for her ever since they met each other.

"He...can't save me…." Rin breathed weakly. Everyone's glances all turned to Rin as they stared in utter shock. "He already has used the sword on me. I died again, but it was his mother….who revived me. But that was my last chance…."

"Rin...no….." Kagome quivered holding the young lady's hand.

"Please….Sesshomaru, take care of our child for us…" Rin said as she forced her best smile on her weak face.

"There has to be another way," Miroku said with a light of hope in his expression.

"I'm afraid there isn't," Sesshomaru replied as he stepped closed to his soon to be deceased wife.

"Lord Sesshomaru….it hurts….." Rin cried. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand squeezing it tightly. His stare gazed into her dark eyes as if everything was going to be alright and that it will all be over soon. But at the same time, she could feel the trembling in his hand knowing that he wasn't prepared for this at all.

"We have to hurry," Kaede said as Rin stared at her beloved knowing it was almost time for her to leave the world.

….

"It's a girl," Inuyasha said stepping outside the house with Miroku. It was another hour after Rin was going through pain. Kagome and Sango decided to leave this one out and wait outside while Miroku and Inuyasha stayed inside to help.

"He asked to be alone. Rin still has a few breaths to breathe," Miroku said as he and Inuyasha sat by their families hugging their children tightly through a sorrowful time of day.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru held their newborn baby girl in his arms as he showed her to Rin.

"Promise me….you'll love her with all your heart, just like you…..did with me…" Rin smiled as Sesshomaru nodded. What surprised her was seeing a new emotion for the first time. Sorrow. She remembered the time she died a second time, she couldn't see her Lord's sorrow, but almost feel it. Now she was here to witness it before she left.

"We'll name her….Izumi….." Sesshomaru trembled squeezing their daughter tightly. Izumi resembled mostly Sesshomaru, but had the shape of Rin's eyes. She was a half demon like Inuyasha, given the dog ears feature.

"You're….crying…." Rin said softly as Sesshomaru placed the child next to her. Tears ran down the dai youkai's face as he squeezed her hand tightly, trembling.

"Rin….I...I promise…..I promise to raise her…...and love her…." Sesshomaru replied with difficulty of what to say next.

"Thank you….." Rin smiled as she began to see a light shining ahead of her. The light was rather welcoming and warm as if it wanted her to follow it. Her eyes began to close as she felt her body finally relaxed and at peace. No more pain or sorrow, she can finally be happy. She was however, said to leave her beloved and newborn, but it was worth having the child so she could finally see her lord happy. She just had to.

Her hand went heavy as stone as it dropped to the ground out of Sesshomaru's hand. Nothing but a smile of peace was shown on the expression of her weakened, worn out face as if she was satisfied with the pain being worth everything.

"It's done…." Kaede trembled as she left the dai youkai alone to grieve.

…

The next day brought rain and sorrow, as the whole village had gathered together to mourn the loss of a sweet, and caring woman who didn't care who demons were to her. Somebody who was always there for someone in need. Somebody who loved another for who they are, and no matter what consequences and sins they had to face.

"I can't believe she's gone sis," Sango's brother Kohoku said to his sister.

"Me too. She was such a wonder girl," Sango trembled placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Auntie Rin…." Haruka breathed remembering the time Rin had saved her from nearly drowning in a flowing river. "I…"

Kagome knelt down hugging Haruka feeling sorrowful for what she has to see and live as reality for now on.

"I'm sorry Haruka. Life doesn't last long, but you have to live the moment accepting that everything was worth it. Auntie Rin gave birth to your cousin Izumi so she could make Uncle Sesshomaru happy with a child."

Haruka only stood silently watching her aunt be buried by the villagers, knowing she was never going to see her kind and loving face again.

"Don't worry, she's going to live a long and happy life in the after life," Inuyasha added kneeling down. "As long as she was happy, she'll make us all feel happy."

…

"Inuyasha….." Inuyasha was standing behind his brother who apparently stayed outside the longest, still grieving for Rin, while holding Izumi.

"You're going to be soaked. It's pouring out here….." Inuyasha replied.

"How did it feel…..when you lost Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha paused at where he was. It has been a while since anyone has broughten up Kikyo.

Although Kagome was her reincarnation, he Inuyasha had love for Kikyo no matter what. It was a long path for him to take to learn to finally move on and live a new life. With Kagome, he couldn't afford to lose her as well, since she meant everything to him.

He remembered the moment when the two had their first child. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. He did have the same fears and nightmares as Sesshomaru of losing Kagome to child birth of a demon. But Kagome was lucky, and Rin unfortunately had to pay the price of her life.

"Well….it was...heartbreaking. She was everything to me," Inuyasha replied as a vision of Kikyo's bright smile came to him. "I loved her like no one else...until Naraku came and destroyed it all."

"If it wasn't for Naraku…..then Rin could've been spared," Sesshomaru replied staring at his beloved's tombstone.

"I know how you feel. It's the reason why you asked me, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru sighed and turned around.

"Why is it always me, that has to be rejected or unloved?" Sesshomaru asked himself as Inuyasha stared up at the daiyoukai knowing that was all true. Why did it have to be him? The two never got along at all, until up to this moment, where Inuyasha never imagined that the two would be as close as ever.

"You have us…." Inuyasha said. "Demons are always hated, treated like bastards and misunderstood by people. But when Kagome came into my life, she changed all of that, and made me like I was someone special. If we invite those who do care, it can spread a stronger message saying that….we're never alone."

Sesshomaru never imagined that one statement that Inuyasha said. For the first time in forever, he's never been this close to his half brother ever. With Inuyasha's help, he could be able to move on and accept that Rin had to die.

"Just...don't leave your daughter's side. Support her as if she were Rin. A child can never grow up without a parent," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter's hair, softly stroking it in place.

"Right. I promised that I would take care of her…."

Inuyasha looked back up at his older brother with a smile on his face, seeing that this is the first time he's ever seen his brother truly care about someone.

"You are going to have to help me. You know….first time father…"

Inuyasha chuckled, "You're damn right. I already have one little rascal to handle, and one little rascal is enough for me to ever have."

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed short. I hope you enjoyed, and I know...it was really sad. ;n;**


End file.
